


Frights, Camera, Action!

by puddingshirt



Series: Learning to Cope [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingshirt/pseuds/puddingshirt
Summary: Alfredo needs lunch and a nap.





	Frights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/gifts).



They sort of discover Alfredo by accident.

 

It’s a lunch break. Ryan forgets his phone on his desk and rushes back in from Geoff’s car to grab it.

 

Alfredo is still at his desk, the sole body in the room. He’s hunched weirdly in his chair. Ryan picks up his phone, checks it, and doesn’t pocket it. Instead, he turns his attention to Alfredo.

 

His legs are pulled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Netflix is open, and something bright and colorful and distinctly  _ kiddish _ is flashing across the screen.

 

Ryan thinks it’s one of the Monster High movies, maybe. He’s watched those with Michael and Gavin.

 

Alfredo chews on the end of his thumb, kind of sort of, Ryan thinks, like Jeremy does when he wants to stick his thumb in his mouth but doesn’t think he should.

 

He has no lunch.

 

_ We might have another kid _ , Ryan sends to Geoff. Geoff’s only reply is a question mark.  _ We should pick up lunch for Alfredo, _ Ryan replies.

 

He leaves Alfredo to his show. He doesn’t really know how to interact with kids who don’t know they’re kids. That’s Geoff’s domain. He’s handled everyone as they were starting out.

 

When he gets back into Geoff’s car and pulls the door shut, Geoff drums his fingers on the steering wheel like he’s thinking. “Wanna get lunch to go and pick up a toy for him?” he asks, offering Ryan a grin.

 

“Will it work?” Ryan asks, curious.

 

Geoff shrugs. “Worked for Gav,” he says. “And it worked for Lil J.” Ryan considers for a few moments, then nods. Geoff starts the car. 

 

They stop at McDonald’s instead of the sit-down place they’d originally planned on going to, and on the end of their usual orders, Geoff tacks on a Happy Meal. Four nuggets, apple slices, and chocolate milk. Then they stop at Wal-Mart and Ryan runs in and grabs a stuffed frog.

 

Alfredo hasn’t moved from where Ryan found him when they get back.

 

Ryan puts the Wal-Mart bag on Geoff’s desk and takes his McDonald’s bag to his own.

 

Geoff puts the box--excitedly advertising Spider-Man toys--on Alfredo’s desk and ruffles his hair. “Lunch, bud,” he says, politely ignoring Alfredo hurrying to close the Netflix tab.

 

“Why?” Alfredo asks, using that  _ tone _ that makes Geoff and Ryan exchange a glance over his head.

 

“Because you didn’t get lunch,” Geoff says patiently. Alfredo tries to scowl, but it’s halfhearted. “Two bites,” he suggests, nudging the box across Alfredo’s desk. “And then you can be done, okay?”

 

“What do you think I am, some kid?” Alfredo snaps, pushing the box back.

 

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” Geoff asks, tone firmer.

 

“I woke up late,” Alfredo replies. He eyes Geoff with something akin to wariness.

 

“Two bites out of that Happy Meal and I’ll leave you alone to watch Paw Patrol or whatever. How’s that?” Geoff pushes the box against Alfredo’s elbow.

 

“It’s Monster High,” Alfredo mumbles, grudgingly taking the box. A few clicks on his keyboard and Netflix is open again. Geoff meets Ryan’s eyes over Alfredo’s head again and winks.

 

“Yeah?” Geoff sits in Trevor’s chair and digs out his food. “I’ve watched those, who’s your favorite?”

 

Alfredo pauses, Happy Meal box halfway opened. “You’re not gonna make fun?” he asks.

 

“Are you kidding? No way,” Geoff replies, shoveling fries into his mouth. “Michael’s watched all of those plus the shit they’ve got on youtube. His favorite is Abbey.”

 

Gently, Alfredo pulls the box of chicken nuggets out of the Happy Meal box and pops it open. “I like Draculaura.” He pulls one singular chicken nugget out of the box, nibbles at the top, and starts to peel the breading off. The breading goes into his mouth, and then the rest of the nugget.

 

“For god’s sake, Alfredo,” Geoff sighs. Alfredo freezes. “Sorry, buddy,” Geoff amends quickly. “Eat however you want.”

 

The nuggets disappear like Alfredo hadn’t realized how hungry he was. So do the apple slices. Geoff slides the rest of his fries across the desk and Alfredo wolfs those down too.

 

“How are you feeling?” Geoff starts, careful and casual. Ryan’s Mcdonald’s bag crinkles loudly in the quiet of the office as he scrunches it up to throw it away.

 

Alfredo hesitates.

 

“You can tell me whatever you want.” Geoff packs up his own trash. “This is off the clock, no recording devices, no jokes, no pranks. I wanna help if you want me to.” He reaches across to Alfredo’s desk and cleans up the boy’s trash, then pulls open the plastic packaging on the toy and hands it over.

 

Automatically, Alfredo takes the toy and fidgets with it, fingers sliding over the smooth plastic of Spider-Man’s head. “I feel weird,” he mumbles.

 

“Weird how?” Geoff asks, gentling his voice. He rubs at Alfredo’s shoulder.

 

“Sometimes, uh--” The toy slides out of his hand and clatters to the desk. “Sometimes when I get tired or stressed or upset or whatever I just get…” He picks the toy back up. “I get, like, the whole world feels too big and I feel too small. That weird.”

 

Geoff nods and hums an affirmation. “Does it feel better when you watch stuff like Monster High?”

 

“Sometimes.” Alfredo shrugs. “I like toys, too, but I never buy any because it’s weird.” His voice is picking up that tiny tone again, so Geoff motions for Ryan to get the frog out of the Wal-Mart bag. The crinkle reminds Alfredo that Ryan is there, and he whips around in surprise.

 

“Hey, hey, bud, it’s okay. It’s just Rye-bread. He won’t make fun either.” Ryan hands him the frog, and he takes the Spider-Man toy from Alfredo’s fingers. Alfredo grabs for the toy until Geoff stands it up on the foot of his monitor. “He’s just right there,” he reassures, and presses the frog into Alfredo’s hands instead.

 

Alfredo takes the frog and smashes it to his chest, then buries his face in the minky fabric. Geoff scoots closer and leans to pause the movie, setting a hand on Alfredo’s back.

 

“Wanna know what I think helps?” Geoff asks, rubbing the boy’s back. Alfredo peeks up at him from the frog. “Acting as small as you’re feeling, and you’re doing a pretty good job.” He squeezes one of the frog’s feet. “It’s not weird,” he tacks on. “Promise.”

 

“I feel like my brain wants me to be a kid. Like Jere and Gav do,” Alfredo admits, finally voicing what Geoff’s been expecting.

 

“Okay.” Geoff nods. “Are you a big kid or a little kid?” he asks. Alfredo shrugs.

 

“I’unno,” he says. “In between maybe.” It’s muffled into the frog. So is a yawn.

 

“I think someone’s sleepy,” Ryan says.

 

“Me too,” Geoff agrees. “Let’s get you set up on the couch. I’ll tell the others you’re napping and to shut up when they come in.” Ryan heads for the other side of the room, snagging fan-sent pillows left and right.

 

“You won’t say why, right,” Alfredo asks. “I mean, like…” he trails off.

 

“Not if you don’t want us to.” Geoff stands. He offers a hand to Alfredo, who takes it and lets Geoff haul him to standing.

 

“Maybe… only people who work in this room can know, ‘specially if they do this too.” Alfredo doesn’t let go of his frog as Geoff leads him to the couch. He flops down and lets Ryan tuck him in with a blanket from Merch. “I’m gonna name my frog Ribbits,” he says around another yawn. His eyes close.

 

“That’s a good name,” Ryan says.

 

“Yeah,” Alfredo agrees.

 

And then he’s asleep.


End file.
